


Meant to be (Adopted from AlphaDork)

by AlphaDork, chaza1908



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Meant To Be, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDork/pseuds/AlphaDork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: Reincarnation AU in which Lexie and Mark meet again as Alex and MaggieCredit for the original idea and the first chapter goes to AlphaDork





	1. Have we met before

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of this story and when i saw AlphaDork's comment saying they won't be continuing the story i thought i would adopt it and carry it on
> 
> the first chapter was written by AlphaDork and i have a very different writing style to them so i am going to try and alter my writing style to be more like theirs
> 
> i don't have a beta so if anyone is willing to do that i would like that

The pain had been unbearable at the start, as her body has been set on fire. All she was seeing were explosion of red and black or maybe the pain was just too much for her eyes to work properly.

Then it started fading, the pain start slipping away ad she was finally able to open her eyes. The intense light immediately blinded her but then things started to come into place. She could see trees, a lot of trees above her, which was funny since the last thing she remembered was being on a plane.

_The plane._

_The plane that crushed._

She tried to turn to see where the others were, there were other people on the plane, she had to find them. But she didn’t move, her body wouldn’t move an inch, not even her head, which stayed pressed on the earthy ground.

And it was then that she realized that she was under the tail of the plane and that her body was completely crushed by it.

_I’m dying._

The realization hit her. She was a doctor, she knew death and she knew she was dying. The pain was completely gone, she couldn’t feel her body, she couldn’t feel anything apart from the pine needles stinging in her cheek.

Then her ear seemed to start working again and she started hearing the birds above her and far screams in the distance.  She couldn’t understand what the voice was saying but she could recognize it. It was Meredith, her sister Meredith, she was alive.

Her sister was alive and by the sound of her screaming it seemed she was walking which meant that she wasn’t severely injured.

By the woman shouts it seemed she was looking for someone, but her brain didn’t seem to be able to understand her words. Maybe she was calling her name or maybe her husband’s, he had been on that plane too.

She wanted to replay, to make Meredith find her, but her lungs didn’t seem to work, her lips felt glued together and her throat felt like it was made of stone. She tried again only to cough out blood.

She was about to give up when she heard other screams, nearer this time and coming from a different voice.

_Mark._

Mark was looking for her. She tried harder, blood filling her lungs and invading her throat but finally sounds erupted from her mouth.

“Ma... Mar...” he couldn’t possibly hear her, her voice was barely a whisper but she kept trying.

“Mar... Mark...”

And then she finally saw him, his legs coming towards her quickly followed by Meredith’s. As he saw her he crouched down, fear and panic invading his eyes.

“I knew you’d show up.” Coughed out the girl as she locked her eyes with her soulmate.

“How is she?” came Meredith shaking voice from above.

“She’s awake and responsive.” replied Mark in his surgeon tone.

“How are you doing in there?” he added looking at her with concerned eyes.

“I’m... I’m great.” replied the young woman trying to smile.

“Good girl.” Mark smiled back as he stroked her free arm.

“We’re gonna get you out of here okay?” he added sitting up on his knees.

“Okay.” replied the woman with a weak whisper

“We have to find Derek” came Meredith cry as she started tearing up.

“Okay go. Go find him.” replied Mark nodding.

He could see the fight going on in the woman’s mind. Staying with her injured sister or going looking for the love her life.

“Meredith I’ve got Lexie. Go!” the older woman nodded and run away looking for her husband.

“I’m going to get you out of here now. Ready?” said Mark putting his hands on the giant piece of metal above her.

Lexie nodded preparing herself.

“On my count: one, two, three!” the man pushed with all his strength but the plane didn’t move an inch.

“Again.” he asserted as tears of fear start streaming down his bloody cheeks.

“One, two, three.” as before the plane’s rail didn’t move keeping crushing the girl’s body on the ground.

“Damn it!” he shouted as he brought his sore arms behind his head, panic starting to take over.

“Lexie you have to run it down for me.” he almost plead.

“My... my legs and my pelvis are crushed. And... I... I can’t feel my other arm, so I’m not sure it’s even there anymore. And my chest... It feels like it’s gonna explode.” replied the girl.

She was tired, everything was becoming so hard: talking, breathing, keeping her eyes open. She just wanted to let it go. She wasn’t going to get out of there, she wasn’t going to survive and she knew it.

Meredith reappeared from the woods stained in blood and tears.

“I... I didn’t find him but... but maybe is looking for help or… or...” Meredith kept stuttering trying to hold onto hope.

“How... how can I help here?” she added clearly devastated and overwhelmed by the fear of losing her husband and her sister on the same day.

“We have to get oxygen from the plane and... and fluids.” spoke Mark shaking.

He couldn’t lose her, Lexie was going to be fine. She needed oxygen and water, they had that on the plane and they were all surgeons. She was going to live, she had to live.

“She needs water bottles! And uh… the tubes, oxygen tubes… Go! Go get them! Go Meredith!” he shouted looking at the paralyzed woman standing in front of him.

“Why aren’t you going?” he shouted at her, anger bowling in his veins.

“She... she knows it won’t help...” whispered the broken girl under the unbearable weight of the plane.

“No.” said Mark dropping on his knees.

“NO. You’re going to be fine!” he sobbed holding his tears.

“Go! Meredith go get the fluids!” he shouted at the blonde woman.

“I’m... I’m gonna be right back.” nodded the woman as she dried her tears at the best she could.

Mark laid on the ground in front of Lexie, his face a few inches from hers.

“She’s gonna be back and we’re gonna get you stabilized and you’re gonna be fine, okay? She’ll be back any minute.” he said with a sad smile trying to take a hold on his fear.

“Mark, I’m... I’m dying.” whispered the girl.

“What? No, you’re not!” he wasn’t going to let her die, she wasn’t going to leave him.

“I am. Please tell Meredith that I love her and that she’s a good sister. Please tell my dad…”

“You’re NOT dying.” interrupted her Mark.

“Hold my hand.” she whispered, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

“I’m not holding your hand because you’re not dying!” he cried, pain irradiating from his heart.

“Do you hear me? You don’t die today.” he added looking in her surrendered eyes.

“I love you.” her weak voice said as she attempted to move her hand towards Mark’s face.

“You don’t have to say it back.” she added.

“I do. I love you.” he immediately replied finally taking her hand.

“I love you. I’ve always been in love with you and I will always be in love with you.” he said crying.

“Yeah?” she asked weakly.

“Yeah. Which is why you have to stay alive.” he sobbed squeezing her hand.

“We... we’re gonna get married. And you’re gonna make an amazing surgeon, and... and we’re gonna have two... no three kids! We’re gonna be happy Lex. You and me, so you can’t die. Okay? You can’t die because we’re supposed to end up together.” He cried desperate to keep his soulmate there with him.

“We’re meant to be.” He added desperately as he saw life leaving her body and her eyes slowly expiring.

“Meant to be.,.” she repeated whispering as her lover’s face start fading in the blackness.

Death slowly wrapped its arms around her, Mark’s blue eyes the last thing she saw before the oblivion...

 

 

_Meant to be._

 

Her phone started ringing in the darkness of the room waking her up.

_What now? I can’t even have nightmares in peace._

This was her day off, she wasn’t supposed to work, but she was quite sure that it was going to be her boss on the other side of the call or her sister, which of course this early in the morning also meant work.

She rolled over in bed, her fluffy pink pajamas curling on her legs, and reached the black phone on the bedside table.

As she thought the picture flashing on her screen was a selfie she took with J’onn J’onzz after they took a really bad guy in prison. You could also see her sister Kara photobombing the picture in her Supergirl suit.

She answered the phone bringing it to her ear.

“What happened?” asked the woman in sleepy and grumpy voice.

“Alien attack at the airport. I would have called someone else but the President was involved, luckily your sister was there.”

Alex sat up rubbing her eyes.

“Is the President okay?” she asked as she started getting out of bed.

“She’s perfectly fine, your sis...” there was a scratch and moving sounds and the voice on the other end of the call changed.

“For Rao Alex! The President! The President!  I saved the President! I was just waving at her and them booom and I was saving her! She was... she was so nice and grateful. She called me Supergirl!” added Kara exited as a five year old on a school trip.

“That’s your name.” stated Alex confused

“Yeah I know that but when she says it just sounds better.  _SUPERGIRL.”_ repeated the girl mimicking the President voice.

“How did anyone even vote for the other guy?” added the blonde before J’onn was finally able to steal back the phone from the kryptonian.

“As I was saying Kara did an amazing job in keeping the president safe and now she’s here with us at the DEO headquarters.”

Alex finally stood up and started going towards her bathroom to have a quick shower before going to check on the crime scene at the airport.

“Maximum an hour and I’m going to be on the scene. I just hope that some state agent hasn’t already messed all the evidence by then.” she replied as she removed her fluffy white shirt.

“Should I send you Kara to give you a lift?” asked concerned J’onn.

“No, no keep her there to look after the President. I’m gonna get a taxi or something.” Alex could basically see J’onn nodding in agreement.

“Come at the DEO when you finish the site inspection, we’ll wait for you.” And with that the Martian close the call.

Alex quickly stripped and entered the shower, hot water immediately hitting her skin.

She could still smell in her hair the Chinese she had the night before with Kara. She should stop eating that stuff every day, but if she wasn’t the one ordering it, it was Kara dropping by with her arms full of potstickers bags.

She rubbed the shampoo in her hair replacing the smell of food with the soft perfume of coconut and quickly washed the rest of her body.

Her hands felt warm against her skin and her curves soft under her touch. She could almost imagine that someone else was touching her, taking care of her, that she could finally relax and let it go exposing herself.

She shook her head as she changed the water to cold.

She didn’t have time for this, she had a job, things to take care of. She had tried relationships, going on dates but when it came down at being intimate she just felt uncomfortable like their hands were too rough, their beards too bristly and she just felt out of place touching them, as their bodies didn’t fit together.

She had kind of gave up, relationships weren’t her thing, she had accepted it, but she could still be happy. She had her job, her friends, Kara and J’onn, she didn’t need someone else in her life, she was doing perfectly on her own.

Alex got out of the shower and grabbed one of her blue towel to dry herself.

Somehow she managed to wash her teeth and dry her hair at the same time and after that she quickly ran in her bedroom to wear her black DEO uniform.

She grabbed her badge and her gun on her way to the door and finally exit the apartment as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

 

The taxi took a whole twenty minutes to bring her to the airport due to the traffic and when she finally arrived cops were already everywhere answering at the salty remarks of the press. Witnesses where being submerged by the mix of questions from detectives and journalists and two muscular men wearing National City Police uniforms were blocking the entrance from were other cops were going back and forth.

Alex passed under the yellow string put by the police around the area and showed her badge as she got through the guarded doors.

She swiftly walked across the airport and reached the airstrip where the President had been attacked. Some DEO agents were already working on the crime scene so she crawled down next one of them for an update.

“The burn pattern is consistent with a heat vision signature.” Told her the man as she nodded agreeing. The burnt stripes scaring the asphalt under them surely seemed like caused by an alien’s heat vision.

“Send all the security cameras data to Winn back at the base. In the meantime let’s gather whatever evidence we can find.” The man nodded as he started scrubbing the burned marks.

Alex stood up looking around: there were at least five security cameras pointing towards them, surely Winn was going to discover who attempted at the President’s life.

It was then that she noticed a group of National City cops who were also working on the scene. She rolled her eyes leaving her colleague.

_Why this guys have to always butt in with federal cases?_

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing on my crime scene?” she said addressing the woman who was clearly at the head of the small group.

The brunette stood up from her crunched position, but even like that she barely reached Alex’s chin.

Something about the shorter woman immediately struck her. A sensation, a warm feeling, like she already knew those dark eyes that were now running along her body like if they were searching for something. Something they were founding but not really getting, like a veil was covering the reason of this sensation of recognition.

Alex shook her head, the woman was a cop, she had probably already seen her on another crime scene. After all National City cops seemed to always make their way into federal investigations somehow.

The detective was cute, Alex could give her that. Ok, maybe more than cute, but still she was ruining her scene by contaminating her evidence. She needed to arrest the guy who did this mess and endangered the President’s life she couldn’t lose her time with insanely hot cops.

_Hot?_

_No, cute. We agreed she was cute. Just that._

Alex cleared her head from her messy thoughts and focused on her out-of-my-crime-scene killer eyes.

“Anyone ever told you that all you Feds sound the same?” replied the shorter brunette with an amused grin on her face.

“It’s like you all watch the same bad movies together at Quantico.” she added putting her hands on her hips. She almost looked like Kara when the girl stroked her hero pose. Minus that Alex never saw Kara with such a smug grin on her face.

 “Who are you?” replied Alex even more intrigued by the woman.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division.” replied the brunette showing her badge.

“We handle cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night.” she joked with what Alex now recognizes as her signature endearing smile.

“Showed you mine. Show me yours?” asked Maggie tilting her head like a curious puppy.

Alex quickly pressed her badge changing it from a DEO to an FBI one. No need to lose her cover for a cute NCPD detective.

“Alex Danvers, secret service.” She replied showing the other woman her own badge.

“I’m sure you mean well detective, but this is a federal crime scene.” stated Alex standing her ground.

“You’re contaminating my evidence.” she added eyeing Maggie’s co-workers still crunched on the ground.

“I’m contaminating it?” asked Maggie offended.

“Your lackey over there is bagging up charred carpet and crispy limo in the same Ziploc.” pointed out the woman looking towards a DEO agent working near.  

“I thought the Secret Services would pay closer attention to detail.” She added now looking directly at Alex with a smug grin and a raised eyebrow.

“We have technology that makes your City PD lab look like an easy-bake oven.” Replied the taller woman taking a step towards the detective.

“And us dumb local cops would never deduce that the President’s assailants were either Kriptonian or Infernian.” Stated Maggie standing her ground.

“Both species have heat vision.” She added smiling coaxingly at the other brunette.

“Thank you.” Replied growling Alex, the heat feeling she felt the first moment her eyes met Maggie’s now flowing in her veins and pulsing in her brain.

She took a step closer, feeling Maggie’s heat and breath hitting her, increasing the already warm feeling that the other woman seemed to cause her.

It was a strange sensation, as the soft burn you feel when entering a hot bath, or when you cross your home threshold when outside is snowing. It was endearing, but Alex didn’t have time to analyze this and just maybe she was scared of understand it.

“We’ll take it from here.” She ordered keeping her voice stone cold.

“The airport is within my jurisdiction.” replied the brunette still smiling or maybe her lips were just moving on their own to keep at bay the tingling feeling she was perceiving.

Alex’s lips were now so close and Maggie couldn’t lie to herself, the FBI agent was hot and if they had met in a bar or in a difference situation she would have already tried to make those lips hers.

All she wanted to do was to take a step closer.

“Your jurisdiction ends where I say it does.” Stated Alex taking a step toward the shorter woman, the back of her hand hitting the detective’s thigh.

It was as a cold shower hit her, as a cube of ice was sliding down her spine melting on her stiffed muscles. For a moment she was sure her sight went away and an overwhelming feeling struck her like her heart was expanding to her whole chest.

A faint perfume of pine trees reached her, like a memory, like a breeze from a forgotten past.

_Meant to be..._

She opened her eyes finding herself face to face with a clearly shocked Maggie Sawyer. Their eyes connected searching for a meaning in what they had just felt, trying to understand the fire that was now silently roaring in their chests.

Alex took a step back overwhelmed by it all, and as it started the sensation stopped.

Now they were just two women staring at each other in the middle of a crime scene, federal agents and cops working around them as nothing had happened.

Maggie cleared her throat nodding towards her men that was time to go.

“See you around, Danvers.” She said walking away from the taller woman.

_What the hell was that?!_

Alex blinked a few times before realizing that the detective was gone. She shook her head and went back to work.

 


	2. So teach me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have met Alex and Maggie get drawn towards each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is where i take over :) lets hope you guys like it. if you guys have any tips let me know i always like constructive criticism (just don't be plain mean actually have a point to help me with your comment)
> 
> also i will be covering quite alot of the scenes sanvers have together word for word because it gives good context
> 
> i still don't have a beta so if anyone is willing to do that i would like that

The door opens and standing there is Dr Mark Sloan

 

"You made her speak" is the first thing that comes to her head, she sees the confusion "Mrs Patterson she said hi, she spoke, you made her speak" she says rambling a bit. She walks past him into the living room "I respect you as a man, as a surgeon, as a teacher i respect you so teach me" she says while taking her coat off

"What are you doing, don't do this. Stop" he finally says while Lexie is taking off her clothes

"Teach me" Lexie reply's

"Stop" They start going back and forth

"Teach me"

"We can't do this you're little grey, and i promised and i'm your teacher" Mark says with gilt running through his body

"So, teach me" Lexie says taking off her shirt

"No Lexie" Mark looks away a bit

"Teach me" She takes off her vest "Teach me, come on am i really so bad"

"No, I am" Mark says before kissing Lexie

 

 _What the hell was that_ The red headed girl wakes up  _who was that i have never seen that guy before in my whole life_ Alex's phone rings shaking her out of her thoughts

"Alex we need you take a team to search the warehouse we have had reports of seeing someone sneak in there" John tells her

"Ok give me 10 minutes to get ready" she says hanging up the phone

* * *

She sees someone crouched in the dark "Hands where i can see them" she says in a stern tone of voice, the person stands up with their hands in the air she realizes when they turn around that its that cute cop again

"Fancy firepower for a fed" she says in the hot voice of hers  _alex no she is not hot she is tempering with a crime scene stop it_

"Clear the warehous-" she starts to tell her team but gets interupted by the cop

"Don't bother your boys gone"

"how did you find this place" she starts questioning the cop  _what was her name uhhh Maggie that was it Maggie Sawyer_

"I'm a detective agent Danvers, I detect. I have heard story's of a black ops anti-alien strike team, sounded like the boogieman but here you stand, you're deo aren't you" Maggie says looking at her with those dark eyes

"Winn we missed him, he could be anywhere" she says trying to ignore the other woman

* * *

 

Alex walks into the deo and straight to Winn Schott

"Winn i need some help" She says quietly

"wait you need my help. The great Alex Danvers needs my help" Winn says surprised

"Yes i do but you can't tell anyone its personal"

"I'm not good at lady talk if that's what you want" Winn says confused

"No i need you to look someone up" Alex looks giving him an exasperated look

"oh ok what's the name" Winn says looking at his computer

"That's the thing i'm not sure I think it's Lexie Grey but i could be wrong"

"ooookay give me like 10 minutes i should be able to find her"

* * *

 

"Agent Danvers Winn is asking for you" one of the other agents tells Alex

"uh thanks tell him i'm coming" Alex says trying to finish her work quickly

* * *

 

"Ok so i found the girl you were looking for but Alex i need to warn you-" Winn starts but Alex interupts him

"She looks exactly like me, I know"

"Okay well it says here she lived in Seattle and was a doctor at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital" Winn says listing things off

"Wait Lived?" Alex asks

"Uh yeah it says she died on the 17th of may 2012 in a plane crash"

_Plane crash, Pain, Blood, MARK_

"Hey you there" Winn says waving his hand in-front of her face

_wait 17th of my that's my birthday_

"Uh yeah um do you know if anyone else was on that plane particularly a man called Mark" Alex asks after a thought

"Uh one moment, Ah there we go one Mark Sloan another doctor at Grey Sloan Memorial" Winn shows her the page. She stares at the mans face he is the one from her dreams

"Do you know where i can find him" she asks

"uh it says here he died on September 27th, 2012 a few weeks after Lexie" Winn says after a few seconds

"thanks ok you can get back to work now" Alex says while walking off 

_What is wrong with me why am i dreaming about these 2 dead people i have never met wait.....mark sloan, MS, Maggie Sawyer_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short it's 9am and i have been up all night
> 
> let me know if you guys like it and if you have any ideas for where to take the story let me know also should i have alex and maggie meet people from Grey's anatomy at some point like Meredith or Alex Karev or hey i might even bring Cristina back


	3. What are you his little cheerleader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been over a month, i had my birthday then a job interview (which i did not get the job from grumblegrumblegrumble) but i'm hoping i could possible start making at least a little bit of money from either this or my sims blog so if you guys want to help me out money wise then there will be a link to both my patreon and my Kofi in the bottom note
> 
> also another thing you may notice is each chapter title is a grey's anatomy quote there is gonna be a flashback at the start of each chapter that is an actual lexie and mark scene from GA, i'm gonna keep that going until i run out of scenes or the fic ends (both characters are dead so there is a limited number of scenes but they were both around for about 4 seasons soooo there are alot of scenes)
> 
> okay long A/N over haha onto the chapter
> 
> also i still don't have a beta so if anyone is willing to do that i would like that

"Its stuck i can't seem to get it down the left bronchus" a short brown haired man says as he try's to get an intubation tube down the patients throat

"you almost got it George" Lexie who is standing next to the patient says trying to keep George's spirits high

"What are you his little cheerleader" Dr Sloan says while look straight at Lexie with a look that can only be described as confusion, he finally looks at George "Step aside wonder boy before you make things worse "O'mally go find out if the OR is ready, if you can manage that" Mark just brushes him off. George leaves the room in a huff

"You're a little mean to George, Un-unnecessarily mean he is studying to re-take his intern test so he is a little stressed out, so i was thinking maybe you could be a little bit nicer" Lexie says slightly stuttering and never looking mark in the eye

"You're an intern, why are you talking to me" Mark says brushing Lexie off

"You-you're well you're my half-sisters, boyfriend's best friend so i...." Lexie says stuttering through most of it and trailing off at the end

"You think that makes us friends, you thought you would defend your boyfriend to me and i would just take it ?" Mark says raising one eyebrow

"He-he's not my boyfriend" Lexie says looking at the ground

"but you want him to be" Mark says smirking

"do not" Lexie retorts

"do too" they start to go back and forth

"do not"

"do too, does he know" Mark says still smirking

"Shut up" Lexie says having run out of retorts

"I'm your attending you can't tell me to shut up, you want me to be nicer to O'mally"

"Please"

"Confess your love to him and i will think about it" Mark says smirking

"Shut up" Lexie says with a huff and walks off

* * *

 

 _So i guess this is going to be a daily occurrence then_ Alex thinks as she wakes up after another strange dream

 

Alex looks at the clock  _ugh 6am hell no not on my day off_   she rolls back over to go back to sleep

 

 ** _I_** ** _t's been one week since you looked at me, Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry_** Alex's phone starts blasting out one week by barenaked ladies

 

"Really come on" she says but ends up picking up the phone anyway

"Danvers" says that infamous voice

"Sawyer what do you want its 6am" alex says rolling her eyes

"You might want to come down to the seven stages of heaven strip club"

"wait why"

"we have had a murder the guys got gills so i'm assuming its your guys territory"

"Ok give me 20 minutes" she says already running a shower

 

* * *

**20 minutes later**

~~~~A/n you totally read that in the spongebob voice didn't you ok back to the story

 

Alex pulls up to the strip club on her fully black Suzuki Hayabusa.

After showing her badge to the cops on guard she walks up to where maggie is being mobbed by reporters.

"ok what have we got then" Alex asks maggie once she manages to get her away from from the ~~L~~ ~~ions~~ Reporter

"Man aprox 35-40 years old stabbed in the stomach with a small blade" she says while they are walking over to the body that is currently under a sheet to keep him away from prying eyes "by the way thanks for that they wouldn't leave me alone"

"No problem have you spoken to the bouncer yet they would have seen him get stabbed this distance from the door" Alex says looking back at the door which is about 5 foot away from where the body is

"No he was the one who called the body in but i was waiting for you" Maggie says pointing at the HUUUUUGE guy with the glorious beard standing next to another cop he has got to be at least 6'8 and could probably flip an ambulance if he wanted to also not helping him looking huge is the tiny little 5 foot girl with pink tips at the end of her blonde hair standing next to him

"um ok lets go over and hope he doesn't eat us" alex says making maggie chuckle a little.

* * *

 

"Hi i am agent danvers this is detective sawyer we wanted to ask you a few questions Mr......" Alex says leading off waiting for him to answer with his name

"Adam Scherr just call me Braun i don't let people call me Adam" He says in the deepest voice Alex has ever heard even deeper than j'onn's voice which is hard to do

"Ok then Braun so you are the bouncer here correct" he nods "ok what time did you find the victims body"

"about 4:30am when all the dancers were leaving i was locking up and Alexis came over to tell me that she stepped in something red around him so i went over to check on him and saw that he was surrounded by a pool of blood and he was very clearly dead" he says

"Ok so can you give us a number so we can contact Alexis"

"I'm Alexis" the tiny girl who couldn't be more than 15 spoke up "Alexis Kaufman but i dance under then name Alexa Bliss"

"you're a stripper" Maggie says looking skeptical

"we prefer the term dancers stripper has really bad connotations and we don't actually show nudity here unless its a private show and even then it's minimal" she says

"can i see an ID please i just want to make sure" Alex asks

"sure don't worry i get it A LOT" she says handing Alex her Drivers licence

 

**Alexis Kaufman**

**D.O.B 9 August 1991 (25 in 2016 when this is taking place)**

 

"Ok this checks out" Alex says handing back her licence "So how did you find the victim"

"I noticed he was laying out front of the dancers exit and thats normal people pass out drunk out here all the time but then as i was walking round him i stepped in something thick and this was just when it was starting to get light so i took my shoe off and looked at in the light and saw it was red like paint but a lot thicker so i went over to Adam and asked him to check on him because i didn't want to get more blood on myself, my looks is how i pay my bills i cant get some infection from some rando's blood"

"i thought you said you dont let people call you Adam" Maggies says looking at Braun "She just called you Adam"

"Well she is the only one aloud and thats just because she hates my nickname and i would be sleeping on the couch if i tried to make her call me it" He says

"ok so you to are together" Maggie says

"yeah so what does that matter" Alexis says

"it could implicate Braun in the murder maybe the victim got to handsy with you and after dragging him out of the joint Braun stabbed him to teach him a lesson about touching his girl" Maggie says

"what Adam is a softie he hasn't got a hateful bone in his body" Alexis says looking shocked "anyway i didn't serve him last night you are right he has a history of getting handsy with the other dancers but we all try to avoid him the only person i saw serve him last night was our new girl Leah"

"Whats leah's full name and the name she dances under and how long she has been working here"

"Leah Van Dale and she dances under Carmella and she has been working here for just under a month" Braun says alex and maggie give him a look i can only describe as wait how do you know that "I am the talent manager as well as a temporary bouncer our normal guy Leati was suspended 2 weeks ago for punching the dead guy cause he started harassing his girlfriend"

"Whats Leati's full name we are going to need to talk to him if he got into an altercation with the victim also.......how do you spell Leati" Alex says writing all this down in her notepad

"haha His full name is Leati Joseph Anoaʻi its samoan its really hard to spell and say so we all just call him Roman cause he has a Roman nose i think its spelt L-E-A-T-I joseph is the normal spelling and then A-N-O-A-comma-I" Braun says spelling it out

"Ok and his girlfriends name" Alex says after writing it down

"Saraya-Jade Bevis, she dances under the name Paige but she wasn't here last night she slipped on the pole during rehearsals about a week ago and landed awkwardly on her neck she is currently off so her neck can heal"

"Ok i think that is all we will need thank you both for being so cooperative we will be in contact so don't leave the city" Alex says, her and maggie walk off

"Ok i will meet you at the suspended bouncer's house" Alex says

"but i have my car here we can take that" Maggie says confused

"I am not leaving my baby in this place" Alex points to her bike

"Oh ok see you there" they part ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there we go i really tried on the length for this one it took me over 2 hours to write (yes i'm a slow writer i know i'm trying) as you can hopefully tell i used quite a lot of WWE wrestlers for the strip club staff (genuinly i started only using braun strowman as a template for the bouncer and my brain just ran away with it)
> 
> Ok so if you guys liked it and are feeling generous then i have a kofi for 1 time pledges and a patreon for multiple pledges something you should know about the patreons is its not monthly its everytime i post a patreon only post another incentive for patreon is if you pledge ANYTHING you will get access to my posts a week before you would on here there are also other benefits on there if you want to go and look (as of time of writing my patreon isn't actually approved yet so this is just going to have the Kofi link for now)
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/chazaone


	4. I love you Lexie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts having the dreams during the day, her and Maggie go to the suspended bouncers house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of sexual assault its only minor just a passing remark but it's still there
> 
> Ok guys this is gonna be an emotional one this is the chapter where Alex relives Lexie's Death
> 
> I am also going to be alternating chapters from this chapter forward sometimes the flashback will be Alex's dream but sometimes it will be Maggie's dream btw i imagine it so when the flashbacks are going on the person (Alex/Maggie) is in their counterparts (Lexie/Mark) saying this
> 
> also i am going to take the sanvers scene where Maggie tells Alex that her girlfriend broke up with her and Alex kinda but doesn't hit on her you all know the one "i guess i pegged you wrong" and put it in here its also gonna be shortened down quite a bit

"You're doing good" Mark says trying to keep himself from thinking Lexie was going to die

"Mark...." Lexie says trying to interrupt him

"Cristina's....Cristina's gonna be back any minute"

"Mark..." She says a bit more forceful now still not enough though

"She's gonna get back, and we're gonna get you stabilized and you're gonna be fine, Okay?"

"Mark...."

"Just a few minutes, Okay? She'll be back any minute"

"Mark...I'm...I'm dying" She finally gets out what she was trying to say

"What? No, You're not"

"I am" She says nodding "Please...tell...tell Meredith that i love her....and that she's a good sister" Her speech starting to slur now "Please t-tell my dad..."

"You're not dying, you're gonna be fine" Mark says trying to convince himself more than her

"Hold my hand" She reaches out as much as she can from under the plane wing

"I'm not holding you're hand because you're not dying"

"Hold my hand" she says whispering

"No. you're not dying, do you hear me, you don't die today" Mark says as he gets up to try and lift the wing again, even using his full strength he still can't lift it even the tiniest inch. he finally realises that Lexie is going to die and if he is going to make sure she knows he loves her it has to be now, he gets back on the ground and grips he hand as tight as he can as if she is just going to float away "I love you" his voice wavers

"You don't have to say it because i said it."

"I do i love you" Mark whispers at the exact same time as lexie was talking "I love you. I've always been in love with you, I will always be in love with you. Which is why you have to stay alive, we-we're gonna get married and you're gonna make an amazing surgeon and we're gonna have two or three kids"

"So-Sofia can have siblings"

"Yeah. A sister and two brothers"

"That's nice"

"And we're gonna be happy, lex, you and me. We're gonna have the best life lexie, you and me we're gonna be so happy, So you can't die, okay? You can't die because we're supposed to end up together, We're ment to be"

"Ment to be" Lexie says just as the light leaves her eyes with mark crying over his lost love

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey you okay there you kinda spaced out on me we're here" Maggie says clicking her fingers in front of Alex's face

"What oh yeah let's go in" Alex says she starts thinking as they are walking up to the bouncers apartment  _i'm getting these freaky dreams during the day now......are they even dreams....are they memories_

"Hey are you sure you are okay you looked pretty freaked in the car" Maggie ask's when they get to the bouncers floor

"Yeah i'm fine let's just question this guy" Alex says dismissing the question. They knock on the bouncers apartment door.

Some guy with shaggy sandy blonde hair and blue eyes opens the door

"Hi are you Leati Anoa'i, I'm agent Danvers, this is Detective Sawyer"

"Um no that's one of my roommates. i think he is in his room, do you wanna come in?"

"Yeah what's you're name and what do you do for our records"

"Jon, Jonathon Good. I work for a private security firm called the shield" He says shaking their hands

"You said roommates who is you're other one" Maggie asks

"Uh he is called Colby Lopez he works as an 'exotic dancer' at the strip joint a few blocks away that has male strippers"

"Is he in right now?" Maggie asks

"uh no he just set off for work like an hour ago"

"ok can you get Leati for us" Alex asks

"Sure gimmie a minute" Another huge guy comes out of the hallway and looking at him Alex and Maggie can definitely see the Samoan heritage

"Hey i'm Leati i heard you want to talk to me" Leati says with a really deep voice even deeper than braun

"Yes i'm detective Sawyer, this is agent Danvers we are here to talk to you about an incident that happened at the seven stages of heaven strip club last night" Maggie says shaking his hand

"I was suspended last month why would i have been at the club last night" He asks

"Well we have to ask you do you know this man" Maggie says showing him the picture from the victims drivers licence "He was killed last night, a stab wound to the stomach"

"Yeah he was the reason i got suspended, He started feeling up on Saraya and i got protective"

"Yeah why wouldn't you i would if someone started feeling up my girlfriend" Maggie says

"Wait Saraya isn't my girlfriend" he says

"But the talent manager Braun told us she was" Alex tells him

"No everyone keeps thinking we are together but we aren't she has a girlfriend"

"Then why be protective" Maggie asks confused

"She is like my little sister me and the boys, my roommates, are the only friends she has in america apart from her girl. She has also had a history of being sexually assaulted by customers, so i always try to be put in the private dance area just in case" He says

"ok so we have to ask you where you were last night between the hours of 1am and 4:30am" Maggie asks

"I was here"

"is there anyone who can verfy that" Alex asks

"Well i was doing a 12 hour stream last night and you can see both my bedside clock and my wall clock in it i can show you if you want"

"ok lets go"

 

* * *

 

 

"Quite the setup you have" Maggie says. There is a desk in the corner with 2 monitors, a beast of a computer, a blue yeti mic, and a webcam on top of the left monitor there is also an xbox, ps4 and a 70 inch tv next to it

"Yeah i'm big into my gaming and streaming, ok here we go this is the vod as you can see both clocks in and they both say 8pm i ended the stream at 8am" he says skipping to the end of the stream to show the clocks

"Ok thank you Mr. Anoa'i also what is Saraya's girlfriend called she might be a suspect" Alex says

"Oh no Aj is definitely not a killer, she might be a little bit crazy but she is definitely not a killer"

"we still need her full name and what she does for records" Maggie asks

"Her full name is April Jeanette Mendez everyone just calls her Aj though she is a retired wrestler, she's a writer now"

"Okay thank you for you're cooperation Leati we might be in touch for a follow up so don't go out of town"

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you okay? you seem kind of down maggie" Alex asks

"Yeah it's just....my girlfriend broke up with me" Maggie says opening her car door

"oh...i'm sorry hey how about we go out and have a few drinks, get you're mind off of things"

"i don't know i think i just want to go home and get drunk on my own"

"Come on i will pay"

"hmm i think i pegged you wrong..."

"what"

"I didn't think you liked girls" maggie says getting a little bit closer to alex

"I uh i don't"

"oh" she says while moving away again "You don't know how many gay women i have heard that from" maggie says while alex is walking away

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i used more wrestlers i like wrestling ok haha also i writ this before i saw dean's new hair cut so in this story he still has his shaggy hair
> 
> Ok so if you guys liked it and are feeling generous then i have a kofi for 1 time pledges and a patreon for multiple pledges something you should know about the patreons is its not monthly its everytime i post a patreon only post another incentive for patreon is if you pledge ANYTHING you will get access to my posts a week before you would on here there are also other benefits on there if you want to go and look (as of time of writing my patreon isn't actually approved yet so this is just going to have the Kofi link for now)
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/chazaone


End file.
